


Late Night Phone Calls

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, POV First Person, Phone Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Roy and Riza get busy on the phone.





	Late Night Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This is really filthy, so be prepared.

**_Riza_ **

“Hello?”

“What are you wearing, Lieutenant?”

My heart skips a beat at his voice, and I reach a hand out to the nightstand to catch my balance.

“What?” I whisper into the phone.

“You heard me,” he repeats, in that same gravelly, seductive tone. “Tell me what you’re wearing. Right now.”

“Uh…” I blink, and look down at myself. “My uniform,” I answer honestly. “Apart from my boots.”

“Hmm,” he hums softly, and if I shut my eyes, I can see him nodding. “Good. Take off your pants.”

_Oh God._ This is one of _those_ calls. I feel a tremor slide down my spine and heat bloom in my belly.

“Yes, sir,” I answer softly, before tucking the phone between my ear and shoulder and following his order.

“Not too fast,” he amends quickly. “Slowly. I want you to close your eyes and picture me, kneeling in front of you, my hands on your waistband, tugging at them. My eyes locked on that sweet spot between your legs, where I can see you getting wet.”

I gasp, my pants at my knees, and sit down on the edge of the bed.

“Are they off?” he speaks up again.

“Al-almost,” I choke out as I push the fabric the rest of the way down. “Now.”

“Good, Lieutenant. Get on your bed. Back to your pillows.”

“Yes.”

I do it, careful not to let the phone leave my ear.

“So, remind me, what are you wearing now?”

“My dress shirt, my bra, and my panties,” I inform him quietly.

“Perfect. Bend your knees, Riza.”

I do it, bringing them up and to the sides, making my thinly covered sex feel on display. As if he were physically here, watching.

“Done,” I update him, briefly, trying to calm my breathing.

Phone sex with the colonel, though we’ve done it before, doesn’t happen as often as I’d like, so I tend to get a little overexcited when it does.

“Are you wet for me?” he breathes into the phone, and I bite my lip to contain a moan.

“I…”

“Feel. Reach down and stroke the outside of your panties. Right over your pussy.”

I do it, my hand shaking with anticipation. I gasp when I feel it, the wet spot confirming my arousal.

“I’m wet, sir,” I admit. “Very.”

“Fuck, Riza,” he groans, and I hear a zipper going down on his end of the line.

“Are you all right, Roy?” I ask teasingly, though my voice is still weak with need.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“Are you hard?” I continue, running my finger over my slit again, on top of my panties.

He lets out a harsh grunt, and I know he’s got his hand wrapped around his cock.

“I’ll do the talking,” he pipes back up after a second, his rough voice giving him away.

“Yes, sir,” I grin, adjusting the phone. “What now?”

“Unbutton your shirt.”

“Do you want to illustrate for me?” I whisper, pleadingly, as I reach for the top button.

“I…” He pauses and lets out a small sound from his throat before he starts again with a thickness in his voice that wasn’t there before. “I undo your buttons with one hand, making sure to pull your collar open after each, and run my fingers over your freshly exposed skin. With my other hand, I rub along your sex, over your panties, just enough to drive you crazy.”

“Colonel,” I moan, feeling a rush of wet between my legs. “Don’t stop.”

“Take off your bra,” he returns at once. “And put your shirt back on without it. Leave it open.”

I do as he asks, only taking the phone away from my ear for a second when my shifting clothes demand it.

“It’s done, sir,” I murmur.

“Excellent,” he bites out between his teeth, and I take a minute to imagine him pumping his large, erect cock with his fist. “Lean back on your pillows.”

I do it, spreading my legs wider as I move.

“Touch your breasts,” he grunts. “Palm them. Pinch your nipples. Flick them lightly with the pads of your thumbs. Make them hard.”

I do as he says, toying with my little pink tips, until they’re pointed and erect.

“Now, sir?”

“Palm those tits again. Feel your rock-hard nipples against your hands.”

I comply easily, letting out a small gasp when I do.

“Damn, I wish I could see you,” he groans desperately, and I shift uncomfortably on my mattress.

“The feeling is mutual,” I confess, all too aware of the need growing in my belly and between my legs.

“How’s your pussy?” he asks, as if he can read my mind.

“It…aches,” I tell him breathlessly. “Can you help?”

“Reach in your panties and rub your pink lips. Up and back one time.”

I do it, though I’m desperate to keep going.

“Take off your underwear. Lift your hips, and feel my hands pulling them down over the gorgeous globes of your ass, my fingers brushing you there.”

“Colonel,” I whimper.

“I move my hands to your thighs, sliding the thin fabric along them as I breathe onto your exposed sex.”

_“Roy,”_ I gasp, louder this time. “Don’t stop.”

“I pause to kiss you there. Right on your glistening pussy.”

_“Oh!”_

“Then I move back, and tear the tiny panties off your legs, leaving you open and ready for me.”

I toss my underwear aside, and reopen my legs, letting my mind soak in his words.

“I’m so wet, now, Colonel,” I whisper. “Please…”

“Touch yourself,” he grunts, and I can hear his breathing get heavier. “Use both hands. With one, push two fingers into your tight, slick center.”

_“Oh God, Colonel,”_ I moan as I obey, inserting my fingers inside my snug opening.

I feel my pussy contract around them as I get wetter from his words. I can feel my juices sliding down toward my ass.

“With the other,” he continues, groaning desperately, “circle your clit.”

I barely make contact when I cry out at the sensation. I’m so turned on. I don’t think it’s ever been this good before.

“Rub it,” he growls. “And fuck yourself with your fingers.”

_“Oh, oh, Roy!”_ My voice sounds foreign in my ears.

“That’s it, Lieutenant.”

“I’m so close,” I choke out. “I’m going to come…”

“Are your eyes closed?”

“Yes,” I whimper.

“It’s me,” he says instantly. “I’m fucking you. It’s my huge, hard cock pumping in and out of your hot, tight pussy. My hips are thrusting against yours. Our skin is covered in sweat, and our vocal noises are mixed together. The room smells of sex. I’m pounding into you— _God.”_

I scream as my orgasm hits, the phone falling from my shoulder. My back arches against the pillows, and my hands still between my legs. My drenched pussy clenches tight to my fingers inside of it, and my clit throbs against my thumb. It feels like it lasts for hours.

When I come down, I slowly close my legs, enjoying the feeling of the afterglow. I reach down and grab the phone where it fell, and raise it to my ear.

“Colonel?” I murmur hoarsely.

“I’m here,” he answers, his own voice sounding ragged.

“I came,” I state the obvious. “Quite hard.”

“Good. Same here.”

It’s silent for a minute. Only the sound of our panting breaths across the phone line.

“Well, goodnight, Lieutenant,” he whispers.

“Same to you, sir.” I look down and feel a blush spread across my cheeks. “Thank you for calling.”

“Of course,” he laughs softly. “The pleasure was mine.”

There’s another pause, and I let out a soft sigh.

“I’ll see you at work. Sleep well, Lieutenant Hawkeye.”

“Yes, sir,” I murmur. “You too.”

And then I hear a click, and I’m alone in the dark.

Smiling to myself.

 

 


End file.
